Artemis Fowl and The Four Souls Of Life
by darkheartscollide
Summary: Artemis Fowl had enough of a hard time dealing with gaining his memories back know he has to deal with learning that he holds the fourth soul something not even he Artemis Fowl understand fully.What will become off are Criminal Mastermind.Re-Edited.
1. Default Chapter

Hehee you have the pleasure off reading my first Artemis Fowl Fanfic good for you.

Diclaimer:I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Artemis fowl:Your are not going to make me do anything stupid are you.

Me:Of course not why would I do that ((looks around suspiously))...

Summary:Artemis Fowl had enough of a hard time dealing with gaining his memories back know he has to deal with learning that he holds the fourth soul something not even he Artemis Fowl understand fully.What will become off are Criminal Mastermind and who is this mysterious lady who is after the thing they call The Fourth Soul and what does Artemis know about it.

Prologue

A long thin slender figure stood silently waiting in the dark filled chamber.The figure wore a long black cloak that reached far beyond her feet.

A small wooden desk was placed in the middle of the room.Itwas empty besides two small round objects that were placed in the middle.The object on the left was a sphere like ball andit pulsated within itself ,a deep blue. The one on the right was also a sphere like ball but it pulsated a dark forest green.

"Master I have brought what you have ashked me"Came a sudden rusty voice from across the room at the doorway.

"Madjer uoy loof tnod tpurutni jhkjld utio nmo fhfgd goof yond ghjjd",The figure said in alow piched femalevoice. She reached out a long slender hand .Her long sharp nails are painted blood red

" tghil " She said.

With herlong slender hands she sweeped backhood of the clock .It revealed the elegant face of a women.

The man ,with the rusty voice, stepped out of the shadows off the doorway and came closer.He(yes a guy don't lok so surprised) too was wearing a cloak.His hood covered up his face but let thin greasy strands of gray hair to escape.

He stopped five feet from the woman and rummaged through his pocket.

"Hurry up you fool I haven't got all day",Stated the women.

"Yes my lady",He said amurging his hand witch was clasped onto another smallsphere like ball.This one pulsated a dark blood red.

"Yes the third soul",The lady said,"How perfect... now all we need is the fourth..and what was taken from me a long time ago will be taken back".

Confused perfect I know what your thinking what does this have to do with Artemis Fowl you will see.


	2. Awakening

Last chapter sucked...you want to know why...cause I was dazed...I had the flu...and I couldn't see out of one eye...hey maybe this one will be better...I haven't updated in so long..I dout you all remember me...heheee...and you should know the reason my chapters are so short is because that is how i write sorry...so...here we go...oh yeah my spelling sux...if you haven't noticed...(grabs dictionary)...but this time i'm ready...

Reviews:Yes! Yes! I have reviewers though theres only a small few...I FEEL LOVED...hahahahahah..((cough cough))...

neutragal:Thank you my faithful companion who has...opps sorry my i once heard that in a move and I alway wanted too say it

Mr: Nozzers:((attacks Artemis with illiteracy))..yeah I do need too work on my spelling...that why I have my dictonary.((shows him her dictionary))...as for the run on sentences...don't worry my english teacher gave me a good scolding..she seems too think I use them all the time..who would have thought...

suga CraZie:Yeha i like yuyuhakusho and inuyasha...and i'm sorry about it being confusing it'll become clear...

well on with the story...though i'm sure I forgot a review or two..if i did you have the right to yell at me

Chapter One:Awakening

Artemis awoke to a sick feeling in his stomache.

His brain pounded up against his head and his arms ached too the bone.

Sitting up he looked around his room.

His eyesight was blurred and all he could see was masses of color.

Closing his eyes he tried to think straight but couldn't.

Laying back down he tried to fall back asleep,but an even louder pounding interupted his intentions. It sound like a knock.

Artemis could here a voice come along with the knock but couldn't inturpert the vocal staments.

Giving up on trying to figure it out.

He thanked no one inperticular for the door being locked and fell into a restless sleep.

"Madjer did you do it ," Lalaza said she was sitting in a tall decorated throne.

Her hands were clasped firmly on the edges of the chair.

She was dressed in a green and golden colored robe.

Her pitch black hair fell carelessly on her face.

Madjar was hunched over into a bow in front of her.

"Yes my lady," he said ,"The deed has been done".

"Okay if that is all you may leave,"She said sternly," As you leave tell Joshua to come and see me".

Madjer stood and stumbed out of the banquet hall .

Clasping her hands toghether she smirked.

Reaching into the pockets of her robes she pulled out an orb that pulsated a dark black.

" wohs em tahw I tnaw ot ees," She said holding the orb in her left hand.

The orb's color changed to a milky white and then into a dark silver.

In the middle of the ball an image played before her.

It was of Artemis as he lay asleep tossing and turning in his bed.

Lalaza grinned and placed the orb back in his robe.

" Perfect ."

"Mother ," A voice said from the other side of the room.

To Be Continued

I think this one makes more since and I think its better written...i'm sorry that my chapters are so short its just the way I write


	3. Authors Note

Auther's Note:Hwt I know i'm not supposed to do like author notes but...shifts eyes..i'm going to explain why i'm not updating sooner...one i'm extremly lazy and two i'm not updating untell ten reviews...evil cakle..yes that means all you people who don't like to review are gonna have to if you want to read the rest of my story..witch I already have the next few chapters done...I think you'll be satisfied..and all that damn confuaion will clear up don't worry..that was the purpose of my story to confuse the quip out of a couple of people while there enjoying a nice good ole story...JKing of course..but it was supposed to confuse yo...but I promise it will make sense later..but let me just say it has sometihng to do with the pixes...ponder that for awhile why don't ya...evil cackle


	4. Gone

Hiya...i know i know its short but thats the way i write...the next chapter will mostly be in the POV of Josh Artemis , Holly and a tad bit of Lazala.The next chapter will be long though...It took me ten pages to write it all in my notebook.

**_Warning_**:theres one cuss word in this but you can't tell its in the language that Lazala speaks so i'm not changing the rating.

**_Chapter three_**

* * *

the banquet hall silently so he would not make a sound. He was drapped in a pitch black robes.

Noticing his mother at the front of the room sitting apon the throne he stepped forward but stepped back once more hesitant to speak .

"Mother," he said standing completely still as his mother walked over to were he was standing.

"Joshua darling I haven't seen you in want seems like weeks,"Lalaza said in a half harted sense.

"You saw me yesterday mother," He said nonchalantly slouching his shoulders. With one hand he sweaped a strand of brown hair away from his eyes.

"I know...don't slouch like that ,"She said in a not to common motherly tone.

"Yes mother,"

"Now you'll never belive what you mother has been up to,"She said like she was of a third person.

"What?"

"Ow its amzin...,"She started but was interupted by a soft buzzing sound coming from the pocket in her robe.

She turned swiftly away from her son and pulled out another orb from her pocket.

A rather uglyman with greasy black hair apeared in the middle of the orb.

"Mazar what are you doing are you not supposed to be getting the boy ," She snarled at the man.

"I.I..I was master but he was not there when I came to get him,'He stuttered,"It was as if he had dissapeared..but that couldn't be master I gave him the excat amount of potion that you told me to".

"Well honestly not if hes gone",She said sternly ,"You either find him of i'll strip you from an inch of your pathetic life".

She slammed the orb back into her pocket and turned towards Josh.

"Another time son", she said,"Now leave".

Josua turned and left the hall.

"sith si ton ym yad ," Lazala snapped to no one ,"tish".

'How could he have excaped she was sure she had caculated the dosage right and there was no way his idiotic friends could have saved him she had made sure of that.Nor would his parents figure it out. This would have to be the work of the...faries..of course..it had to be no one else could have done it..but what would the faires have with the mud boy ,' she thought to herself,"Why would they want him did they know of what importance he is to my mission..no of course not how could they".

How wrong she was.

* * *

thankies reviews even though your proublymad at me for making you review..but oh well...this time all i want is fifteen reviews and i'll update.Oh yeah and if you haven't notice my spelling sux.Would anybody think about being my beta reader if so e-mail me. 


	5. Nymph

lol..sorry for the double chapter...it wasn't supposed to hapen...i uploaded the wrong document

The NYMPHS are female spirits of nature, who though living many years are nevertheless bound to die; some talk however as if they were immortal. Different kinds can be distinguished: OREADS (Mountain Nymphs), DRYADS (Nymphs of the Oak), HAMADRYADS (Tree-Nymphs), NAIADS (Water Nymphs), HYDRIADS (Water Nymphs), MELIADS (Nymphs of the Ash-trees), HELEADS (Nymphs of the Fen), EPIMELIADS (Nymphs protectors of sheep).

The NYMPHS could be aggresive in their love as it is proved by the abduction of Hylas,or by the killing of Hymnus They had the divine power of changing the shape of things: this same Hylas was turned into an echo, and some women were transformed into nymphs by the NYMPHS themselves.

The NYMPHS were often the nurses of the gods. Such are the cases of Zeus and Dionysus 2

among others. The NEREIDS and the OCEANIDS are called sea-nymphs.

"A chattering crow lives out nine generations of aged men, but a stag's life is four times a crow's, and a raven's life makes three stags old, while the phoenix outlives nine ravens, but we, the rich-haired Nymphs, daughters of Zeus the aegis-holder, outlive ten phoenixes." Hesiod, quoted by Plutarch, _Obsolescence of Oracles_ 415c

"Hey...bean...wake up !"

"Ahhh,"Artemis moaned before opening his eyes to a pointed eared black haired girl with unrsual green eyes.The girl was arched over him pressing a wet cloth to his head. She was reasonably short and was supporting what looked like nothing more than ragged cloth that covered her privates.

"Hi!"She said happily taking the cloth from his forhead.

"Who...who are you."

"Me lilth...you bean."

"Excuse me."

"Bean...human bean."

"Hmph...I think you mean human being."

"No you human bean...me lilith the nymph".

"Nymph?"

The girl shook her head yes.

"Yes...me save you from evil fairy...me your savior...you owe I."

Artemis winced at her horrible grammar.

((cough...cough...kinda reminds you of someone huh...shifts eyes))

"Why you,"Lilith said mimicing his wincing.

"No reason,"He said,"Where am I?"

"You with me stupid,"She said slapping him playfully.

((imagine someone calling Artemis stupid))

"No I mean...,"He started but gave up and covered his eyes.He flinched from a stinging pain coming from his head.

"No!"She yelped,"No touch stupid...you have scrape...scrape will hurt...don't be stupid,stupid ."

"I'll try not to be,'He said sarcasticly.

"Good cause no need to save a idiot from another idiot cause then your just making things worse," After that she burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause I make funny but you wouldn't know that cause you don't knowsies Lazala like me do."

"Its like I do not like me do".

"Hahaha No! You don't know Lazala remember stupid".

Lilith laughed and stepped or more of hunched away from Artemis. For the first time since he woke took in his surrounding. They were in a small cramped cave with hardly any light.

Lilith hunched back towards Artemis. She was holding something in her hands.

"Here me bet you are hungry,"She said,"So eat".

She held out on a leaf like thing with a gloap of something that similared vomit and wasn't far from similaring the smell.

"I'll pass."

"No!...you eat...eat and enjoy...taste like...taste like chicken mmmmmmmmm."

"No seriously i'll pass".

"Alright but you lost,"Lilith looked at Artemis a moment and then chucked down the bile.

"Great."

"Hehee."

"What?"

"You in pajamas!"

"So?"

"It funny,"She said,"That the great genius Artemis is in his pajamas".

((imagine what he would wear cause I keep coming up with boxers and his shirt off..hey sue me...but I didn't think that he would be the type..but if you would also like to picture him that way...go ahead))

Artemis arched his eyebrow.

"hehee...yea I heared all about you from Chac,"She said,"You kidnap Captain short and then you let her go and then you make friends and then now your helping her all time...poor root...I only meet him once but poor him he didn't have to die but he did...it had to hapen..for prophecy to come true he had to,"

"What?"

"Hehee," Lilth said,"Finally something you don't know about...I should take picture and then I could show everyone."

TBC

murhahahahaah confused...I thought so...it will all come clear in time


	6. The Truth

ArtemisFowlGirl:Uhhh mine...holds story in arms...mine...lol..thanks for reviewing...and uhhh for the interesting uhhhhh commment...

me,obviously: uhhh sorry aboutt he chapter mix up and not being able to review again

IhateSOol :and again sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl...I don't own Eion clofier and I definatly don't own that dirty sock over there by the dumpster...but i do own Lilith...who yes is a nymp...but i don't own nymphs...it belongs to greek mythlology.

Artemis doesn't get to say much...half is becasue i don't know excatly how to make him act...he seems so ooc to me...but ohh well i'll live...hey do you think I should bring in the fairys...hmmmm i'm not sure...

* * *

"Excuse me?" Artemis said. 

"Hahah Arty for a genius you don't think good ,"Lilith said pointing to her head.

"Yeah, right,"Artemis said,'Did you say you were a nymph".

"Yes,"Lilith replied,'Yes I did say that."

Lilith paused a moment.

"And yes I am a nymph ," She smiled ," I a **Hespirides **I am one of the few nymphs who guarded the Tree of the Golden Apples, I descend from Aegla one of the the daughters Hesperos, or the God of the Evening Star."

She then frowned.

"The tree of the golden apples isn't that a-".

"ssshhh"She said covering his mouth ," Do you know why you are here?"

She let go of his mouth.

"If I knew that I-".

She covered his mouth again.

"Don't speak so loud,"lilith siad,"Your here becuase Lazala is after your soul ".

"Is after my soul,"Artemis said,"You do realize that its physiculy impossible-"

She covered his mouth again.

"Don't talk to a nymph about impossible i've seen some impossible stuff happeneing and taken out your soul ain't impossible its just stupid ," She stated matter of factly,"A nymph with the right strengh can take your soul out I could if it wasn't crazy".

Artemis opened his mouth to say something.

"Shhhhh

I know what your about to ask!"

"Your about to ask why would someone take out your soul," She said ,"Well there would be many reasons but this time there only one"

" When you were born your souls was chosen for a hiding place of one of the souls of life.A soul of life is somewhat what like a human soul but instead of inhabiting one bean it inhabitants them all .Not like how your soul inhabits your body though it inhabitants by its esscense.Esscense is everything. Untell three years go the other four balls were hiden in other safe spots.One was hidden in a heart of a lion who in return was blessed with eternal life another was hidden in the eyes of a blind elderly women who in return was given her sight.Yours was put in your soul and you were blessed with your intelegance."

* * *

cliffhanger...murahahahahahhahahaha...ok really i'm not sure what to put next...how about given me some ideas people...please 


End file.
